behold the secrets of PoM!
by lisapenguin1
Summary: i have access to the penguin's files. learn secrets like why Rico can't talk, private's real name, and many more! XD, and the best part is you get to decide what spills!
1. not secret time yet

L: this is my second story on this site. Thank you for reading.

Characters: skipper, Kowalski, rico, and private

Summary: I have access to the penguin's top secret files. Learn many secrets like, why rico can't talk, what private's real name is, and many more! XD

Genre: mystery/drama

Pairings: skilene, private/oc, rico/oc, and Kowalski/oc

Word count: 290

Chapter 1: not secret time yet

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski leaned over the brown desk, as he filled his secret file with some new papers. At the window you can see Julian peeping through at Kowalski. He is with Maurice and mort. "Sir I don't think this is a good idea" Maurice said to his king.

Kowalski looked up as he heard a sound. He seemed quite suspicious. Then he closed the file, and put it back on its shelf. Julian watched the tall penguin leave. Then he motioned for Maurice to open the window. Maurice knew he couldn't argue with Julian so he opened the window.

Then Julian jumped through the open window, and landed on the floor. He went over to the file case, and picked them all up. Then he exited through the window.

Maurice, mort, and Julian made their way across the zoo to their habitat. Inside the habitat Julian opened the files. He looked down at them, and began to read. After he finished reading he wore a big grin.

"Sir what is with the grin" Maurice asked. "I learned some very important things Maurice" Julian said as he looked across the zoo to the penguin habitat. The penguin habitat was silent like a grave. Little did the penguins know their secrets would be everywhere…

L: so please send reviews if you want to know the secrets. :D


	2. camping time and a surprise

L: sorry folks, but we're back!

Word count:

Chapter 2: camping time!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Julien gathered all the animals from the zoo, including the penguins, and stationed them at a campsite just on top of the hill outside the zoo. He was planning on unleashing the many secrets he knew about everyone. There was one particular secret he wanted to keep till the very end.

But that was not to come yet for it was still day. Noon to be exact. He set up his tent, and placed the files on the desk inside. When he left a dark figure came into view. The figure came into the light, and turned out to be hans the puffin. Hans reached through the files. Then he found what he was looking for.

He took the file that contained the one secret julien was keeping for last.

Julien huddled around the campfire. Oh and by the way it's nighttime now. "so who wants to tell a story" marlene asked the crew. Julien was the only one to rasie his hand. Marlene sighed. "Okay I guess Julian will" Marlene said disappointed.

"Prepare yourself for the many tales to come" Julian said while Maurice held a flashlight over his face. "Learn secrets about those that are dearest to you" Julian said. Then he took the flashlight, and was about to say something when the screen went black….

L: oh suspense. Now people you control what is said. Yep that's right you get to chose what they tell! Good luck!


	3. what private's real name is

L: well I haven't updated this for such a long time…

Word count: 347

Chapter 1: what private's real name is

**3****rd**** person's pov**

King Julian gathered the animals around his habitat. All of them accept the penguins. When the penguins arrived Julian had already told them one secret. "All right Julian what did you have to tell us" skipper asked annoyed. "Oh nothing silly penguin… sit at our story telling" Julian said. Marlene nudged skipper in the elbow. Skipper raised an eyebrow wondering what she was hiding.

"Now I am prepared to tell you all a wonderful secret" Julian exclaimed. Skipper scoffed. "What that you're a loser or stupid" skipper asked playfully. "No I know what the British penguin's real name is" Julian exclaimed. Everyone gasped. "How…?" skipper asked. "From my Intel" Julian answered. "Skippa why is it such a problem to known my name" private asked curious. Skipper stopped and thought a while.

His beak curved into a smile. "Oh then what is it Julian" skipper asked not really believing him. "Austin" Julian answered smugly. Skipper eyes widened in shock, and his beak dropped open. "How did you know" skipper asked him. "Like I said I have my sources" Julian answered.

"Skippa why didn't you tell me about my name" private asked a little hurt. The others seemed surprised at private's name. "Oh I can answer that too" Julian said as he lay backwards on his throne. "The bossy penguin thinks you'll turn out like your father" Julian said as he smiled. "Quite talking!" skipper screamed at the lemur, and ran out of the habitat. "I wonder what has him so down" Marlene said confused. "Do you know what my father was like" private asked the lemur. "Yes, I also know many other things" Julian said. "Like what" Marlene asked.

"I know where you were born, why the psycho penguin can't talk, what happened to his friends and family, the smarty penguin's first name, and…." Julian cut himself off. Best to leave the best for last…

L: now remember folks you decide what spills next.


End file.
